survive_the_disasters_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshi Eggs
Yoshi Eggs is a disaster in Survive The Disasters 2. Description Yoshi Eggs fall from the sky, but that doesn't kill peoples instantly once touch like in Survive The Disasters. Instead, when it fall, it start to crack and random enemies spawn from it such as Noobs, Coil Noobs, Murderers and etc Memo Yoshi Eggs fall from the sky and spawn random enemies, find shelter, quick! Hyper Yoshi Eggs There's more Yoshi Eggs and the enemies act like their hyper counterpart. To those who doesn't have hyper counterpart: * Minions have smaller hitbox and are faster. Also have 100 health. * Shedletskies are faster and jump higher. Also have 200 health. * Thief jump higher and faster. They have 600 health and deal 45 damage, stealing more coins. * Wolven Footsoldier now have 150 health. Its spin attack deal 33 damage and dash attack deal 72 damage. * Korblox Mages' ranged ice shot instantly freeze you while creating ice block around you, making your hitbox bigger. The ice block will disappear when you are unfreezed. It also deal 30 damage. The spikes are now bigger and closer to Korblox Mages. Its health are now 150. * Overseer Soldiers throw their axe faster and it deal 60-75. The explosion are now bigger and faster. Their axe deal 37. They also have 225 health. Impossible Yoshi Eggs There's more Yoshi Eggs and the enemies act like their impossible counterpart. To those who doesn't have impossible counterpart: * Undyne act like her hyper counterpart, no change. Same to Minions. * Noobs are now faster, have 200 healths and do 56 damages. * Alien Invasion shoot faster and stronger, also shoot faster. They have 500 health. * Tiny Noobs are smaller, making them faster. They also have 100 health and deal 28 damage. * At Ninjas. only Shadow Ninjas and Golden Ninjas (Ninja with Golden Ninja Stars) spawns. Shadow Ninja are faster. Golden Ninjas deal 41 damage but throw slower. Both have 200 health and faster. Shadow Ninjas throw faster. * Thief are faster and jump higher. They have 1200 health and deal 90 damage, stealing more coins. * Wolven Footsoldier now have 300 health. Its spin attack deal 66 damages. Its dash attack deal 100 damage. * Korblox Mages' ranged ice shot now instantly freeze you and create bigger ice block around you, making you have bigger hitbox. The ice block are gone after you unfreezed. It also deal 60 damage. Spikes are now bigger and there's 2 spikes, others in far away and other closers to Korblox Mages. Its health are now 300. * Overseer Soldiers throw their axe faster and it deal 75. The explosion are now bigger and faster. Their axe deal 74 damage. They have 450 health. Trivia * Bosses (expect for Undyne), Mr Happy, Stonetroid, Pizza Dude, Epic Duck, and Crazy Robloxian cannot appear in this disaster to avoid unfairness. * Undyne, Guest 666 have a low chance of appear. * Terran Ghost can appear, but it won't do anything. It won't give bloxxer too. Category:Disasters Category:Hyper Category:Impossible Disaster Category:Enemy Category:Insta-Kill Category:Explosive